dbzuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Broly.jr
Bio Broly. Jr is the son of Tanks. He is named after Tanks's father. For a five year old he is very strong. He often refers to Ryuij as his uncle,because that is one of his favorite people. He loves to spar with his dad and Ryuij. He is very smart and an excellent fighter. He went to live with Tanks on Terra and while he was there he trained as hard as he could and achieved as many forms as possible. He is the only other person to use Legendary Super Saiyan God. He is alot bigger and stronger than he was before. He continues to stayin his super saiyan state to regulate his new power. Tanks gave him his grandfather's clothes and he wears them in respect of him. Appearance He wears a brown gi with gold metal bands white pants and brown boots. Forms *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan Maximum *Super Saiyan God *Super Saiyan 5 *Super Saiyan 6 *Super Saiyan 7 *Super Saiyan 8 *Super Saiyan 9 *Super Saiyan 10 *Legendary Super Saiyan God Moves *Maximum overdrive- A blast of energy that's takes all of your energy and transfers it to a blast *Golden kame hame ha- A gold colored kame hame ha *Thunder cracker - A beam that when dodged it flys back towards you , sticking to you and explodes *Doom absorption ball- A ball that when thrown at an opponent traps them absorbs their power and self destructs using their power , it can't be deflected or blocked *Death Bomb- A mix between the Death Ball and the Spirit Bomb *Maximum Negative Destroyer-A ball of energy that absorbs pure energy and destroys negative energy only can be preform by some one pure of heart and that has achieved Super saiyan maximum *Destructo disk– Also known as Kienzan, is an attack invented by Krillin that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. *Instant transmission-This technique allows you to teleport to any location so long as you can find an energy source to home onto. *Energy Shield – A technique used to shield yourself from oncoming attacks within an aura of ki. *Eraser Cannon-a powerful, green energy sphere. *Omega Blaster.- A far more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon. *Telekinesis- lift objects of large proportionate sizes into the air with his mind and controlling the use of his hand. *Kame hame ha-A blue-colored, powerful ki wave attack. *Solar flare-An extremely bright light which can temporarily blind opponents in near proximity. *Special beam cannon-An energy beam that can drill through opponents. *Big bang crash- A powerful, blazing red-colored version of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. *Galick gun-A purple-colored, powerful energy blast. *Bang beam-The user puts his hand out with the index finger pointing forward and thumb raised and shoots a red blast. *Death beam-A laser-like projectile which travels very quickly. *Big bang kame hame ha-The attack is a hybrid of Goku's Super Kamehameha and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. *Star dust breaker-First, the user attacks his opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks. After smashing his opponent against the ground,the user attacks his opponent with a tiny, rainbow-colored sphere *Chocolate beam- It is a unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects such as sweets and milk. *Super ice ray-a beam tat when shot turns any thing that it makes contact with into ice. *Big bang attack-the user powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud. *Final explosion-To begin the attack, the user gathers his life force and converts it into energy,the user then gives a deafening scream and releases all of his stored energy as an enormous, golden-yellow explosion that can be seen from miles away turning his body into stone and devastating the landscape. *Spirit bomb-Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. When used it is quite swift, and if the user is not careful of it, the Spirit Bomb could absolutely obliterate a planet. *Death ball-The user lights a spark of energy on his index finger. Once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon and is thrown towards the target. *Super ghost kamikaze attack-The user expels kamikaze ghosts from the mouth for an attack. They are touch sensitive and explode the second they touch something, including each other. *Super Dragon Fist- An incredibly powerful attack developed by Goku. The technique is capable of destroying foes much more powerful than the user himself. *Dark Blades-A move that forms two dark blades out of ki that can be used to absorb blasts. *Particle Cannon-An attack that when the target is hit makes a dome and erases their molecules and doesn't leave any part of them left then forms a pillar of light and explodes> * Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Saiyan Category:Fan Made Category:Fan Fiction